1. To identify unrecognized or unretrieved original publications of protein sequences or protein-coding nucleic acid sequences and to prepare verified and accurately named protein and nucleic acid sequence entries for the Protein Sequence Database and for the GenInfo Backbone. 2. To achieve definitive and complete surveying for both protein and nucleic acid sequences from articles published through June 30, 1991 in journals poorly covered by the major public domain sequence databases and to make the results of our surveying available to other databases. 3. To give special and immediate attention to literature concerning enzymes, receptors and cell surface markers, alternatively spliced forms with tissue or stage-specific occurrence, human sequences, and other molecules of broad scientific interest.